A known stage light fitting comprises a casing extending along a longitudinal axis; and a light source housed inside the casing to generate a light beam. The light fitting normally comprises a beam processing member actuating assembly for moving one or more beam processing members between a first position of non-interference with the beam, and a second position interfering with, and normally to spread, the beam emitted by the light fitting.
A known beam processing member actuating assembly comprises a frame with a central hole; four half-disk-shaped beam processing members arranged in a first and second pair diametrically opposite with respect to the axis of the light fitting; four motors; and transmission means for transmitting motion from each motor to the respective beam processing member.
Actuating assemblies of the above type, however, are excessively bulky.
The ever-increasing need for smaller light fittings is reflected in a reduction in the space inside the light fitting casing.
Moreover, beam processing means (gobos, coloured lenses, etc.) for producing special lighting effects often have to be inserted between the light source and the beam processing member actuating assembly, and, being far from negligible in size, further reduce the space available inside the casing for the actuating assembly.